


Retour vers le futur

by Cleopeia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bullying, Friendship, M/M, Romance, Slytherin Albus Severus Potter, Slytherin Scorpius Malfoy, Time Travel
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6414514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleopeia/pseuds/Cleopeia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pour échapper à Rusard, Albus et Scorpius se retrouvent dans la salle des objets cachés, là ils trouvent un retourneur de temps qui les emmènent au temps des Maraudeurs lors de leur sixième année.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Le retourneur de temps

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne suis pas J.K. Rowling (malheureusement), seule l'histoire m'appartient. C'est ma première fanfiction alors j'espère que vous apprécierez.

Albus Potter attrapa le bras de son meilleur ami et le tira à travers la porte qui venait d'apparaitre devant eux pour échapper à Rusard. Il regarda autour de lui et remarqua qu'ils étaient dans un placard à balais.  
\- « Tu humf crois que humf on l'a semé? » Demanda Scorpius Malefoy en reprenant son souffle.  
Al colla son oreille contre la porte et écouta.  
\- « Je n'en sais rien je n'entends rien, il vaut mieux attendre avant de sortir, il est peut-être en train de tourner dans le couloir. J'espère qu'il ne va pas penser à regarder dans ce placard... »  
\- « Moi aussi ... Ça aurait été bien de se trouver dans une salle avec un fauteuil pour une fois, je crois qu'on s'est déjà caché dans tous les placards de Poudlard. »  
Dès que Scorpius ait prononcé ces mots la pièce changea autour d'eux et ils se retrouvèrent dans une salle avec un fauteuil qui avait l'air très confortable, une table basse et une cheminée, une bibliothèque recouvrait un des côtés de la pièce.  
\- « Qu'est-ce que...? »  
\- « Scorp... Je crois qu'on a trouvé la salle sur demande... » Déclara Al en regardant autour de la pièce. Il s'approcha de la bibliothèque et commença à lire les titres des livres.  
Scorpius regarda autour de lui d'un air intéressé. J'aimerais bien voir la salle des objets cachés commanda-t’il à la salle. Aussitôt, la salle changea de nouveau autour d'eux et ils se retrouvèrent dans la salle des objets cachés. Al regarda autour de lui puis à Scorpius d'un air ennuyé.  
\- « La prochaine fois que tu changes la salle préviens-moi. »  
\- « Sûr. » Répondit Scorpius d'un air absent. Il observa la pièce, elle était immense mais il n'y avait plus aucun objet en bon état dans la salle. La magie de la salle avait du éteindre le feu quand leurs parents avaient quitté la salle mais aucun objet n'avait survécu. Beaucoup étaient en cendre. Ceux qui ne l’étaient pas avaient fondus. Certains en fondant s'étaient collés les uns aux autres créant des objets hybrides. Ils se promenèrent dans les allées jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant une armoire à moitié fondue contre laquelle un buste était collé. À l'intérieur ils trouvèrent un sablier en presque bon état, le sable s'était écoulé par la base et s'était vitrifié surement à cause de la chaleur du feudémon. Le verre était grisâtre comme s'il s'était mélangé à de la cendre en se vitrifiant. Scorpius sortit sa baguette et toucha le sable vitrifié en disant : « reparo » en espérant que ça redevienne du sable.  
\- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais?! » Siffla Al  
\- « J'essaye de réparer le sablier, regarde comme il est beau c'est un crime de le laisser dans cet état alors qu'il est presque intact! » Dit-il en montrant le sablier. « Lance le sort avec moi Al, le verre à un peu bougé, on peut voir en partie le sable du départ. »  
\- « C'est une mauvaise idée Scorpius, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. » Répondit Al avec malaise.  
\- « S'il te plait Al, tu sais bien que je le ferais si tu me le demandais! » Insista Scorpius en fixant Al dans les yeux avec un regard suppliant. Al détourna le regard, se tortilla sur place et regarda à nouveau dans les yeux gris de son ami, son cœur se serra en voyant l'air extrêmement déçu de Scorpius. Il soupira et sorti sa baguette en jetant un regard noir à son meilleur ami.  
\- « S'il nous arrive des problèmes ce sera ta faute! » Scorpius lui fit un grand sourire et Al sentit son cœur raté un battement.  
Ils se regardèrent, hochèrent la tête et d'une manière qui ne peut être atteinte que par la pratique lancèrent le sort exactement au même moment. Sous la force de leurs sorts combinés le verre se retransforma en sable et retourna dans le sablier qui se répara lui aussi. Scorpius attrapa le sablier et le regarda sous toutes les coutures. Il était vraiment magnifique, il était aussi grand que la paume de sa main, les bords en or étaient finement ciselés, sur le côté il y avait un bouton également en or et il était suspendu à une longue chaine elle aussi en or. Al le regardait d'un air perturbé.  
\- « Scorp je crois que c'est un retourneur de temps. »  
\- « Tu crois? Tu n'es pas sûr? »  
\- « Non, les retourneurs de temps ont un sablier plus petit et leur sable n'est pas mélangé avec de la cendre d’habitude. » Répondit-il avec sarcasme.  
\- « Je crois que la cendre s'est mélangée au sable quand il s'est vitrifié. » Répondit Scorpius d'un air absent en mettant la chaine autour de son cou et en se rapprochant d’Al pour faire de même.  
\- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais?! » S'écria Al en évitant la chaine.  
Scorpius le regarda d'un air ennuyé.  
\- « Je veux vérifier s'il fonctionne encore et je le ferai que tu le fasses avec moi ou pas mais je préfèrerais que ce soit le cas. » Dit-il avec un regard appuyé et en tendant la chaine vers Al sachant très bien sa réponse.  
\- « Bien. » Abandonna Al, « mais pas dans cette salle » ajouta-t'il en demandant à la salle sur demande de se retransformer en petit salon.  
Scorpius haussa un sourcil en question.  
\- « C'est un retourneur de temps plus grand que d'habitude et qui contient des cendres, je suis sûr que ça va nous ramener des années en arrières, je préfère qu'on soit autre part que dans une salle où un feudémon s'est déchainé. »  
Scorpius hocha la tête et passa la chaine autour du cou d’Al.  
\- « Je vais faire un seul tour. » Dit-il en s'exécutant, puis appuya sur le bouton dès qu’Al hocha la tête.  
Le sablier commença à tourner. Quand il s'arrêta, Al retira la chaine de son cou et demanda à la salle le journal du jour, quand il lut la date il pâlit.  
\- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » S'inquiéta Scorpius.  
Al lui tendit le journal.  
\- « Regarde la date. » Répondit Al d'une voix blanche.  
\- « 17 avril 1977?! » S'écria-t'il d'un air choqué. « Mais je n'ai fait qu'un seul tour! »  
Al avait repris ses esprits entre temps et il réfléchissait en lançant des regards songeurs au retourneur de temps qui pendait au cou de Scorpius. Celui-ci le regarda d'un air implorant.  
\- « Dis-moi que tu as une explication petit génie. » Implora-t'il.  
Al lui lança un regard ennuyé quand il entendit le surnom, mais ne réagit pas, il avait l'habitude, il était vraiment intelligent, certain disait même qu'il était aussi intelligent que son homonyme Albus Dumbledore.  
\- « Je pense que sa taille montre qu'il remonte par jour ou année à la place des heures. »  
\- « Mais j'ai fait un seul tour et on est remonté de 50 ans! »  
\- « 46. » dit Al d’un ton absent.  
\- « Quoi?! » Répondit Scorpius d'un air incrédule.  
\- « On est remonté de 46 ans. » Répondit Al d'un air imperturbable.  
\- « On est coincé presque 50 ans en arrière et tu fais une fixette sur le nombre exact d’année ?! » S'écria Scorpius d’un air incrédule. « Ça ne répond pas à ma question! »  
Al leva un sourcil.  
\- « Je pense que c'est la cendre qui nous a amené ici, elle fait partie du retourneur maintenant et elle l’a amené dans son temps de départ. »  
À ça Scorpius le regarda d'un air horrifié tandis qu'Al le fixait d'un air égal.  
\- « C'est maintenant que tu me dis :" je te l'avais bien dit" c'est ça? » Soupira Scorpius en regardant par terre.  
\- « Ça ne nous ramènerait pas dans notre temps. » Répondit Al en levant les yeux au ciel. « Mais… je te l’avais bien dit »sourit Al en lui faisant un clin d’œil.  
Il demanda à la salle des livres sur les voyages dans le temps, en pris les deux qui semblaient les plus pertinents et en lança un à Scorpius. Celui-ci l'attrapa par réflexe et regarda Al d'un air interrogateur.  
\- « Aide-moi à trouver des informations. »


	2. Albus Dumbledore

Ils cherchèrent pendant des heures et passèrent en revue tous les livres que la salle leur avait fournis et notèrent sur du parchemin tout ce qui pouvait les aider. Al ferma le dernier livre et passa en revu les notes prises.  
\- « C'est inutile. Rien de tout ça ne peut nous aider. » Soupira Al d'un air découragé. « La seule chose intéressante qu'ils ont tous dit est qu'on a besoin de l'objet qui nous a envoyé dans le passé, ce qu'on a, mais un retourneur de temps ne fonctionne que dans un sens ce qui le rend inutile. »  
\- « S'il te plait Al réfléchit. » Gémit Scorpius. « Tu es le sorcier le plus intelligent de notre temps, plus encore que ta tante Hermione et apparemment aussi brillant qu'Albus Dumbledore. »  
Scorpius vit Al ouvrir la bouche d'un air agacé et se figé la bouche ouverte.  
\- « Al? Quoi? À quoi tu as pensé? »  
Al le regarda avec un grand sourire et le prit dans ses bras d'un coup en s'écriant :  
\- « Scorp tu es un génie! »  
\- « Tu en doutais? » Ironisa Scorpius d'une petite voix, un peu troublé par le câlin. « Mais pourquoi je suis un génie en fait? »  
\- « Dumbledore est encore vivant à cette époque! On peut lui demander de l'aide! » S'exclama Al avec excitation. « Viens! »  
Al lui pris la main et l'entraina à sa suite à l'extérieur de la salle sur demande et vers le bureau du directeur. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la gargouille qui bouchait l'entrée Al lui lâcha la main en rougissant, il observa intensément la gargouille et dit :  
\- « Fiswibiz. » Il ne se passa rien.  
Scorpius le regarda comme s'il avait perdu la tête.  
\- « Mon père m'a dit que les mots de passe de Dumbledore étaient toujours un nom de bonbon. Aide-moi à trouver le mot de passe. »  
\- « Heu... Sucette en chocolat? »  
\- « Esquimau à la fraise? Au citron? Patacitrouille? Pâtes de fruits? » 

xxXXXxx

\- « Je commence à être à cours d'idée! Ça fait des heures maintenant qu’on cherche le mot de passe ! » S'énerva Al. « Laissez-nous entrer c'est une urgence il faut absolument qu'on parle au professeur Dumbledore! »  
\- « Pouvez-vous m'expliquer qui vous êtes jeunes gens et en quoi je pourrais vous aider? » Dit une voix derrière eux.  
Ils se retournèrent en sursaut et virent l'homme qu'ils cherchaient.  
\- « Dieu soit loué! » S'écria Al. « Professeur on a besoin de votre aide, est-ce qu'on pourrait en parler dans votre bureau ou en tout cas dans un endroit sûr s'il vous plait? » Supplia-t'il.  
Dumbledore haussa les sourcils, dit le mot de passe et leur fit signe de passer devant lui.  
\- « Ouagadougou?! Sérieux?! On n'a pas la même définition de bonbon toi et moi Al. » Grommela Scorpius.  
\- « Pff, c'était le thème quand mon père allait à l'école, je pouvais pas savoir que ce serait pas encore le cas. » Répondit Al sur le même ton.  
Une fois que Dumbledore fut derrière son bureau il leur ordonna de s'assoir et de tous lui raconter.  
\- « On a trouvé un retourneur de temps et on a eu envie de le réparer. » Commença Al en lançant un regard ennuyé à Scorpius, celui-ci se ratatina un peu sur sa chaise, ce qui n’échappa pas à Dumbledore. « Le sable s'était vitrifié et en combinant notre magie on a réussi à le faire redevenir sable et rentrer dans le sablier mais de la cendre s'y était mélangée. On a tourné une fois et on s'est retrouvé 46 ans en arrière. On a regardé dans des livres sur les voyages dans le temps mais la seule chose qu'ils disaient était qu'on avait besoin de l'objet qui nous avait envoyé dans le passé pour retourner dans notre temps. On a toujours le retourneur, » là-dessus Scorpius l’enleva de son cou et le montra à Dumbledore, « mais c'est un objet pour voyager à sens unique et comme on suppose que c'est la cendre qui nous a fait retourner dans son temps, on pense qu'il ne nous servira à rien. Alors on a décidé de venir vous voir en espérant que vous nous aiderez. » Termina Al.  
Dumbledore recula dans sa chaise et réfléchit. Puis il regarda les deux jeunes hommes dans les yeux. Scorpius avait l'impression que c'est yeux bleus le passait au rayon X et il se tortilla mal à l'aise sur sa chaise. Al soutint le regard de son homonyme sans broncher et le regarda avec tout autant d'intérêt, ça fit sourire Dumbledore.  
\- « Je vais essayer de vous aider mais pour l'instant je n'ai aucune idée de comment. J'aimerais bien analyser le retourneur s'il vous plait. » Dit-il en tendant la main.  
Scorpius regarda Al d'un air mal à l'aise et donna le retourneur à Dumbledore quand celui-ci hocha la tête. Dumbledore haussa les sourcils en voyant ça.  
\- « Je suppose que vous êtes le petit-fils de James Potter et de Lily Evans? » Demanda Dumbledore en regardant Al. « Et Vous de Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy? »  
Les deux jeunes hommes hochèrent la tête.  
\- « Pouvez-vous me dire vos noms s'il vous plait. Je ne pense pas que ça changera le futur que je les sache. »  
Les deux garçons se regardèrent d'un air incertain puis hochèrent de nouveaux la tête.  
\- « Je m'appelle Scorpius Hypérion Malefoy, fils de Draco Malefoy et d'Astoria Greengrass. »  
\- « Enchanté M. Malefoy. » Lui sourit Dumbledore et tourna la tête vers Al haussant un sourcil en le voyant rougir.  
Scorpius lui donna un coup de coude et lui fit un signe de tête, Al hocha la tête et se tourna vers Dumbledore.  
\- « Je m'appelle Albus Severus Potter, fils d'Harry Potter et Ginny Weasley. »  
\- « Albus Severus? » Interrogea Dumbledore d'un air un peu incrédule. Al hocha simplement la tête.  
\- « Albus d'après vous et Severus d'après Severus Rogue, deux hommes qui ont été important dans la vie du Survivant. » Scorpius expliqua en voyant la mine confuse du directeur.  
\- « Scorp! »  
\- « Quoi? »  
\- « Il ne faut pas donner trop d’information, on risquerait de changer le futur! On risquerait de changer les choses pour le pire. Je ne sais pas toi mais moi je suis plutôt content avec notre présent. »  
\- « Très bien. » Soupira Scorpius. « Je ne pensais pas que ce serait des informations qui pourraient changer le futur. » murmura-t’il pour lui-même.  
\- « Il a raison, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut changer le futur. Dites-moi simplement, est ce qu’on a réussi à battre Voldemort? » S’enquit Dumbledore  
\- « Oui on a réussi. » Répondit sobrement Al.  
\- « Très bien alors vous ne devez absolument rien changer pendant que vous êtes dans notre espace-temps. Je vais me mettre immédiatement à trouver un moyen de vous renvoyer chez vous pour créer le moins d'altérations possibles. En attendant je dirai que vous êtes des étudiants qui étudiaient à domicile mais vos parents ont été tués. Ce qui fait que vous venez poursuivre vos études ici en attendant que vos proches restants décident de votre avenir et qu'on trouve les assassins de vos parents. Je vous donnerai les livres dont vous avez besoin et vous devrez de nouveau être répartis. Quels sont les cours que vous suivez et en quelles années êtes-vous? » Demanda Dumbledore en prenant une plume et un morceau de parchemin.  
\- « On est en 6e et on suit les cours de potions, de défense contre les forces du mal, de botanique, sortilèges, métamorphose et d'arithmancie, je suis aussi le cours de traduction de runes et Scorp de soins aux créatures magiques. On suit aussi le cours d'études des Moldus, il est devenu obligatoire mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit pertinent de le suivre à cette époque, il y a beaucoup de Mangemorts en puissance dans cette école et on ne s'intègrerait pas, vu qu'on sera surement réparti à nouveau à Serpentard. » Répondit Al d’un air songeur. « Il n'y aucune chance pour qu'il nous répartisse autre part n’est-ce pas ? » S'inquiéta Al.  
À ces mots Scorpius aussi regarda le directeur d'un air inquiet.  
Dumbledore pondéra toutes les informations.  
\- « Je ne sais pas du tout si le choixpeau peut vous placer dans une autre maison. Vous suivrez les mêmes cours sauf l'étude des moldus, ce ne serait effectivement pas sûr en ces temps troublés. Vous serez répartis ce soir au souper, enlevez tous les signes distinctifs que vous appartenez à la maison Serpentard. On ne changera pas vos noms, on dira que vous faites partis d’une branche éloignée de vos familles qui étaient partis en France puis en Amérique, vos parents se sont rencontrés là-bas et ont décidé de rentrer ensemble en Angleterre où ils sont restés ensemble et n’ont pas repris contact avec leurs familles éloignées ne voulant pas avoir à choisir de camp, ce qui explique vos cours à domicile. À ce soir. »  
\- « Bien. » Répondit Al en se levant et en faisant signe à Scorpius de faire de même. « À ce soir professeur et merci pour votre aide. Faites nous savoir dès que vous trouvez quelque chose.»  
Dumbledore sourit et hocha la tête, puis commença à analyser le retourneur de temps.


	3. Une nouvelle répartition

\- « Qu’est-ce qu’on fait maintenant ? » Scorpius demanda en s’asseyant en dessous d’un arbre tout près du lac.  
\- « On attend. » 

xxXXxx

\- « Potter ?! Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu devrais être en cours à cette heure-ci ! Et qui est-ce ? » S’exclama une voix de fille.  
Scorpius et Al sursautèrent et levèrent les yeux. Les yeux de la jeune fille s’agrandirent et elle rougit.  
\- « Oh. Désolée de derrière j’ai cru que tu étais James Potter. » Dit-elle d’une voix gênée. « Tu lui ressembles beaucoup. Je m’appelle Lily Evans. » Elle leur tendit la main.  
\- « Ce n’est rien, je m’appelle Albus Potter, je crois qu’on est cousin éloigné lui et moi, je suppose que c’est normal qu’on se ressemble. » Répondit Al avec un sourire gentil en lui serrant la main.  
\- « Et moi je m’appelle Scorpius Malefoy, je suis aussi un cousin éloigné de la famille Malefoy. » Se présenta Scorpius en lui serrant lui aussi la main. Il regarda Lily avec intérêt, elle avait vraiment les mêmes yeux qu’Al et son père.  
Lily sourit.  
\- « Est-ce que je peux m’assoir avec vous? » Demanda-t’elle. « Et vous poser des questions? »  
\- « Bien sûr. » Sourit Al en déposant sa baguette.  
\- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir? » Demanda Scorpius en faisant de même.  
\- « Déjà, je voudrais savoir ce que vous étiez en train de faire. »  
À ça Al et Scorpius se regardèrent et échangèrent un sourire.  
\- « C’est un jeu qu’on a inventé quand on avait 11 ans. » Sourit Al.  
\- « À cet âge-là on créait des poupées avec ce qu’on trouvait, maintenant on crée des mini clone de nous-même et on leur fait faire des duels. On pourrait faire les clones à tailles réelles mais ça prend beaucoup plus de place et ce n’est pas discret. » Continua Scorpius en souriant.  
\- « Des fois c’est à mains nues mais le plus souvent à l’épée ou en tout cas ce qui peut servir d’épées. On est encore en train d’essayer de trouver un moyen pour qu’on puisse faire lancer des sorts à nos clones. On leur fait faire toutes sortes de compétition, comme celui qui grimpe à l’arbre ou qui construit une maison le plus vite, des trucs dans ce genre-là. »  
\- « Au départ ce n’était pas le cas, on utilisait les poupées pour se combattre avec les sorts qu’on nous apprenait, à chaque fois on trouvait un moyen de les utiliser avec la poupée. »  
\- « On est devenu très doués en pratique. » S’amusa Al.  
\- « Wow ça à l'air chouette! Vous m’apprendrez? » S’exclama Lily en attrapant leur bras et en sautillant sur place. Ça fit sourire Al, sa sœur avait réagi de la même manière quand ils lui avaient expliqué leurs combats.  
\- « Bien sûr si tu le veux. » Sourit Al. « Tu as d’autres questions? »  
\- « Heu... Oui, je voulais savoir comment ça se faisait que je ne vous avais encore jamais vu à Poudlard, dans quelle maison êtes-vous? »  
\- « On n’a pas encore été réparti et tu ne nous as pas encore vu parce qu’on vient d’arriver. Avant on suivait des cours à domicile. » Répondit Scorpius.  
\- « Pourquoi ça a changé? » S’inquiéta Lily.  
\- « Nos parents ont été assassinés, on vient à Poudlard en attendant que la famille qui nous reste trouve un endroit à l’abri. »  
À ces mots Lily porta une main à sa bouche.  
\- « Oh je suis désolée! »  
\- « Ce n’est pas grave tu ne pouvais pas savoir. » Répondit sombrement Scorpius.  
\- « Vous savez qui a fait ça? »  
\- « Non c’est pour ça qu’on est ici, ils veulent être surs qu’on ne risque rien. » Répondit Al avec les yeux dans le vague. « J’espère qu’on sera réparti dans la même maison. »  
\- « Même si ce n’est pas le cas n’écoutez pas ce que disent les autres, un peu d’amitié inter-maison fera du bien à cette école. » Les encouragea Lily.  
Al sourit à ça.  
\- « Tu as raison. Tu es dans quel maison toi? »  
\- « Gryffondor. » Répondit-elle avec fierté et un grand sourire. Al et Scorpius sourirent à ça.  
\- « Alors je suppose que ce ne serait pas mal d’être à Gryffondor, on aura au moins une amie. »  
Le sourire de Lily s'agrandit encore plus.  
Après ça ils lui montrèrent comment faire un mini clone et le faire bouger. Ils lui listèrent tous les sorts dont ils avaient trouvé une utilisation dans leurs combats en lui expliquant les règles des duels et en faisant connaissance. Puis ce fut l’heure du souper et elle les emmena jusqu’à la Grande Salle.  
\- « J’espère que vous serez à Gryffondor avec moi, mais si ce n’est pas le cas on restera en contact. Après tout contre qui d’autre je combattrai avec mon mini-moi. » Leur dit-elle en souriant et en leur faisant un clin d’œil avant d’aller prendre sa place à la table la plus à droite.  
Al et Scorpius s’avancèrent jusqu’au professeur Dumbledore qui leur fit un sourire encourageant et attendirent. Une fois que tout le monde fut assis, le directeur se leva et réclama le silence.  
\- « Ce soir et pendant un moment nous accueillerons deux nouveaux étudiants: Albus Potter et Scorpius Malefoy. » Dit-il en montrant Al puis Scorpius, à ces mots il y eu des murmures dans la salle. « Je sais, je sais. » Continua Dumbledore en haussant la voix pour couvrir les murmures. « Vous connaissez ces noms de familles. Ce sont des parents éloignés. Leurs parents se sont faits assassinés. On ne sait pas encore par qui ni pour quoi alors pour l’instant ils resteront à Poudlard. Maintenant ils vont être répartis. » Déclara Dumbledore.  
Minerva McGonnagal apporta un tabouret et le choixpeau magique. Elle appela ensuite Scorpius à prendre place. Au bout d’une minute le choixpeau envoya Scorpius à Serpentard ce qui ne surprit personne. Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers Al. Celui-ci avança nerveusement, il avait l’impression de revivre sa première répartition, il avait alors été très nerveux, il avait peur de ne pas être envoyé à Gryffondor comme le reste de sa famille. Avant de s’assoir il avait balayé la Grande Salle du regard et avait vu James lui faire un clin d’œil et Scorpius dont il avait la connaissance dans le train un sourire encourageant depuis la table des Serpentards où il venait d’être réparti. Ça l’avait calmé et il avait décidé de laisser le choixpeau faire son choix. Quand celui-ci lui avait dit qu’il irait très bien à Serdaigle et Serpentard et qu’il pouvait choisir il avait décidé de rejoindre Scorpius, le premier ami qu’il s’était fait en dehors de sa famille. Il n’avait jamais regretté son choix.  
\- « Je maintiens ce que j’ai dit la première fois. » Murmura une voix dans sa tête. « Tu irais très bien dans ces deux maisons. »  
\- « Vous allez me laisser choisir de nouveau alors ? » demanda Al avec soulagement.  
\- « J’aimerais mieux pas. »  
\- « Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ? » S’énerva Al.  
\- « Tu choisirais Serpentard pour rejoindre le jeune Malefoy comme la dernière fois. »  
\- « Et alors ? En quoi est-ce un problème ? »  
\- « Bien que tu permettrais de montrer que tous les Serpentards n’ont pas besoin d’être des Mangemorts, en ces temps-ci tu ferais mieux d’aller à Gryffondor, le jeune Scorpius est déjà là pour ça. Votre amitié est forte et indestructible, des tensions entre vos maisons de ce temps-ci ne l’affecteront pas. Vous permettrez de montrer que l’amitié inter-maison est possible, ça permettra un changement dans l’esprit de certaines personnes. »  
\- « Mais je ne suis pas un Gryffondor, encore moins après avoir passé 6 ans à Serpentard et est-ce que ça ne risquerait pas de changer le futur ? »  
\- « Non, ça pourrait même être nécessaire pour qu’il reste tel quel. Mais tu as raison, tu n’es pas un Gryffondor. Pourras-tu me faire un service et entretenir une amitié inter-maison avec Lily Evans ? »  
\- Bien sûr, je ne passerai jamais à côté de l’occasion de connaitre ma grand-mère et de passer du temps avec elle. »  
\- « Merci bien jeune Albus, ce fut un plaisir de discuter avec toi, j’attends avec impatience le jour où je te répartirai à nouveau, tu as un esprit tout à fait intéressant. Faites attention à ne rien changer aussi grandes les tentations soient-elles, il y a plus de chance que les changements soient négatifs que positifs. Au revoir jeune Albus à bientôt. » Lui dit le choixpeau puis cria le dernier mot pour que toute la Grande Salle l’entende : « SERPENTARD ».


	4. Severus Rogue

Al sourit d'un air satisfait, retira et rendit le choixpeau au professeur McGonnagal. Il se leva et jeta un regard vers la table des Gryffondors, Lily lui fit un petit sourire triste et un signe de main. Un garçon, qui ressemblait fort à son père et à lui, semblait choqué qu'il soit à Serpentard, comme tout le reste de la Grande Salle d’ailleurs, rien de neuf de ce côté-là, il était déjà passé par là une fois. Al redressa la tête et se dirigea vers Scorpius en ignorant les murmures, il était assis à côté d'un jeune homme qui avait les cheveux graisseux et un nez crochu. Il s'assit à côté de lui et se présenta :  
\- « Salut ! Je suis Albus Potter, mais tu peux m'appeler Al » sourit Al en lui tendant la main.  
Le jeune homme la regarda avec dégout, il n'avait pas envie de s'associer avec un Potter surtout un qui ressemblait autant à James. Il le regarda dans les yeux, des yeux si semblables à ceux de Lily, ils contenaient la même chaleur et il lui serra la main.  
\- « Severus Rogue » grommela-t'il.  
Scorpius échangea un regard amusé avec Al. Al regarda de nouveau vers sa grand-mère, elle était entouré par quatre garçons dont son double, son grand-père surement, elle n'avait pas l'air ravie.  
\- « Qui sont les garçons autour de Lily? » s'enquit Al, décidant de jouer le jeu.  
\- « Les Maraudeurs » répondit Severus avec dédain. « Celui qui te ressemble c’est James Potter, celui à sa gauche c'est Sirius Black, puis Remus Lupin et enfin le petit grassouillet c'est Peter Pettigrow, ils sont arrogants et détestables, ils croient que l’école leur appartient. »  
\- « Lily n’a pas l’air ravie qu’ils lui parlent. » commenta Scorpius.  
\- « James veut absolument sortir avec elle, il n’arrête pas de lui courir après, bien qu’elle n’arrête pas de le rejeter » répondit Rogue avec un petit sourire satisfait. « Comment vous connaissez Lily ? »  
\- « On l’a croisée tantôt en attendant le diner, elle est très gentille, elle nous a parlé de l’école, j’espère qu’on continuera à se parler même si on est à Serpentard, elle nous a dit que ce serait le cas mais d’après ce qu’elle disait la rivalité entre maisons est plutôt forte non ? Surtout entre Gryffondor et Serpentard. »  
\- « Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, Lily ne se préoccupe pas des maisons. » répondit Severus avec un doux sourire.  
\- « Vous êtes amis tous les deux ? » s’enquit Al avec curiosité.  
\- « Je ne sais pas. » répondit Severus avec un air triste.  
\- « Comment ça tu ne sais pas ? » s’étonna Scorpius.  
\- « C’était ma meilleure amie avant, mais on s’est disputé et elle ne veut plus me parler. » répondit Severus d’un air triste. « Mais c’est mieux comme ça, c’est une née-moldue et mes amis pourraient lui faire du mal. »  
\- « Pourquoi ce sont tes amis dans ce cas-là ? »  
Severus les regarda tous les deux, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Alors ils décidèrent de changer de sujet de conversation. 

xxXXXxx

En sortant tous trois de la Grande Salle ils s’arrêtèrent en voyant Lily qui les attendait, elle s’avança vers eux avec un sourire.  
\- « Comment s’est passé votre repas ? »  
\- « Très bien merci et le tien ? » répondit Al avec un sourire.  
\- « Il aurait pu être plus agréable ! » Répondit Lily en levant les yeux au ciel, « J’espérais vraiment que vous soyez avec moi à Gryffondor c’est dommage, mais bon ça ne nous empêchera pas de nous voir. »  
\- « Evidemment que non ! » Répondit Scorpius aussitôt. Puis regardant derrière elle il ajouta avec un sourire moqueur, « J’ai l’impression que ton petit copain va me provoquer en duel rien que parce que je parle avec toi. »  
Lily se retourna et soupira en roulant des yeux. « Ce n’est pas mon petit copain, c’est un vrai pot de colle. Il est persuadé qu’on est fait pour être ensemble et qu’un jour on se mariera ! N’importe quoi ! »  
En entendant ça Al et Scorpius ne purent s’empêcher d’éclater de rire.  
\- « Je sais quoi faire pour l’embêter. » dit Al avec un air malicieux dans le regard.  
\- « Quoi donc ? » répondit Lily d’un air très intéressé.  
Au lieu de lui répondre Al lui fit un baise-main et un clin d’œil. Scorpius derrière lui commença à décompter :  
\- « Trois, deux, un… »  
\- « Hey salut ! Je suis James Potter. » S’exclama James en poussant un peu Lily pour se mettre en face d’Al, Scorpius et Severus éclatèrent de rire et Lily sourit, Al lui fit un sourire narquois. « Et voici Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow. »  
Al parvint à garder un air impassible au nom de Pettigrow. C’était une chose devenue très facile pour lui après avoir passé des années à entendre des réflexions sur le fait que le fils du Survivant soit dans la maison de Voldemort. Il les salua d’un signe de tête puis évalua son grand-père du regard.  
\- « Je suis Albus Potter et voici Scorpius Malefoy. »  
\- « Comment ça se fait qu’on soit de la même famille mais que je n’ai jamais entendu parler de toi ? »  
\- « Tu n’as jamais entendu parler de moi parce que ma famille était parti en France puis en Amérique… »  
\- « Mais tu n’as pas l’accent américain ! » s’exclama une jeune fille qui s’était rapprochée du groupe. « Je m’appelle Léonor McDougal. » Dit-elle en tendant la main.  
Al la lui serra puis répondit :  
\- « Je suis né en Angleterre, c’est pour ça que je n’ai pas l’accent américain, mes parents ont vite pris l’accent anglais et mes professeurs étaient tous anglais. C’est pareil pour Scorpius. Nos parents se sont rencontrés à New York et sont devenus amis, ils ont décidés de revenir en Angleterre quand nos mères ont appris qu’elles étaient enceintes. Une fois ici, ni mes parents ni ceux de Scorpius n’ont repris contact avec leurs familles éloignées parce qu’ils ne voulaient pas avoir à choisir de camp. » Raconta Al d’une voix monotone. Il se dit que ça devait caler avec le fait que ses parents avaient été assassinés il n’y a pas si longtemps.  
\- « Je crois qu’il est temps qu’on aille tous dans notre salle commune. » Enchaina Scorpius en saluant les autres. « On se voit en cours demain. »  
En partant Al ne put s’empêcher d’embêter James un peu plus en envoyant un baiser à Lily et en lui faisant un clin d’œil. En voyant ça Scorpius rit en l’entrainant derrière lui et Rogue.  
\- « Tu vas t’attirer des ennuis si tu continues à draguer Lily. » Scorpius dit en secouant la tête en souriant.  
\- « Je sais mais ça valait le coup, vous avez vu sa tête ?! » rigola Al. Scorpius et Severus ne purent s’empêcher de rire aussi en se remémorant la tête qu’avait faite James.  
\- « À ta place je surveillerai mes arrières, ils font des blagues à tout le monde donc fait attention à ce que tu manges pendant un moment. » Le prévint Rogue. 

xxXXXxx

\- « Donc ici c’est le dortoir des 6e années, ce sont vos lits là à droite. Le lit à côté de la fenêtre c’est le mien, après c’est celui d’Avery, puis de Mulciber. » Leur indiqua Rogue.  
Ils hochèrent la tête puis s’approchèrent de leurs lits, les affaires que leur avait fait parvenir Dumbledore étaient dessus. Ils finissaient de se changer quand Vincent Avery et Robert Mulciber entrèrent avec un autre jeune homme, très beau et d’une grande assurance. Une fois qu’ils se furent tous présentés, celui-ci s’avança pour faire de même.  
\- « Je suis Michael Zabini, je suis Préfet en Chef, je voulais vous souhaiter la bienvenue à Serpentard et vous demander d’essayer de ne pas causer trop de problème pendant que vous serez là. »  
Al se redressa, passa sa main dans ses cheveux et répondit en lui faisant un clin d’œil : « Pourtant ce sera dommage de ne pas s’amuser un peu. »


	5. Moment de détente près du lac

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A partir d'ici je vais poster tous les samedi dans la mesure du possible. J'espère que ça vous plait jusque là, je sais que les chapitres sont un peu courts mais c'est pour me laisser le temps de continuer l'histoire et donc de ne pas vous faire attendre un temps indéfini pour avoir la suite. Voilà n'hésitez surtout pas à laisser des commentaires.

Zabini haussa les sourcils puis fit un sourire narquois et les salua d’un signe de tête avant d’aller dans son dortoir. Severus regarda d’un air interessé Scorpius fusiller Zabini du regard et serrer les poings. Scorpius s’approcha d’Al.  
\- « Tu vas t’attirer des problèmes si tu flirtes avec les mecs aussi ouvertement » murmura Scorpius entre ses dents, « n’oublies pas qu’on est dans les années 70, les gens ne sont pas très tolérants surtout que la majorité des Serpentards sont des Mangemorts en puissance. »  
\- « T’inquiètes Scorp » répondit Al en balayant ses inquiétudes d’un geste de la main. « Zabini a plutôt bien réagit. »  
\- « Lui oui mais ce sera pas le cas pour tout le monde Albus ! » murmura furieusement son ami. « Juste fait attention ok ? Et ne flirte pas avec n’importe qui. C’est tout ce que je te demande. »  
Al le regarda d’un air songeur, Scorpius ne l’appelait Albus que quand il était très sérieux ou fâché. Il l’observa, il avait un air inquiet sur le visage. Albus hocha la tête et Scorpius se détendit visiblement et lui sourit. Les autres les regardaient avec des airs intéressés, ils n’avaient pas entendu leur discussion mais ils auraient bien aimé, Severus lui avait un air pensif, il devait avoir compris l’essentiel, il était assez proche pour avoir entendu une partie de la conversation. Il le regarda dans les yeux quand il sentit son regard sur lui, Albus haussa les sourcils pour lui demander ce qu’il en pensait, Severus se contenta de hausser les épaules et de retourner à ses occupations. Al laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement à sa réaction, après tout il avait envie de devenir ami avec son homonyme. 

xxXXXxx

Albus et Lily allèrent s’installer près du lac en dessous du même arbre où ils s’étaient rencontrés après leur cour de Traduction de Runes pour attendre Scorpius. Ils le virent au loin en train de parler avec Severus Rogue, Avery, Mulciber et d’autres Serpentards qu’Al ne connaissait pas. Lily avait un air soucieux sur le visage.  
\- « Qu’est-ce qu’il y a Lils ? » s’inquiéta Al.  
\- « Lils ? » demanda Lily d’un air intrigué.  
\- « Excuse-moi, je n’ai pas fait exprès, je ne t’appellerai plus comme ça. » répondit Albus d’un air gêné en se frottant la nuque.  
\- « Non tu peux, ça ne me dérange pas. » sourit Lily.  
Albus lui sourit en retour et répéta sa question.  
\- « C’est juste que j’ai remarqué que vous trainez beaucoup avec Severus Rogue et là je vois Scorpius avec Severus et d’autres futurs Mangemorts. J’espère juste qu’il ne vous entrainera pas là-dedans. » répondit Lily en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- « Ne t’inquiète pas, il n’y a aucun risque pour que je joigne les Mangemorts » la rassura Albus avec un gentil sourire.  
\- « Et Scorpius ? »  
\- « Il ne le fera pas, je l’en empêcherai. Et si malgré tout il les rejoint, je resterai à ses côtés en lui disant qu’il fait une erreur, il finira par s’en rendre compte aussi. »  
\- « Tu crois ? » Lily demanda d’une voix incertaine.  
\- « J’en suis sûr. On est meilleurs amis depuis qu’on s’est rencontrés. Je resterai à ses côtés quoiqu’il arrive. Je lui ferai comprendre que je n’approuve pas mais qu’il restera mon meilleur ami. Un jour il devra faire quelque chose qui est contre sa morale s’il rejoint les rangs des Mangemorts, ou il se rendra compte qu’ils ne sont pas vraiment ses amis. Ce jour-là il se souviendra de moi. Il se souviendra que j’étais toujours là pour lui et que s’il décide de se retourner contre eux je l’aiderai avec joie, ça lui donnera le courage de le faire, savoir qu’il n’est pas seul. » Déclara Al avec certitude.  
Il observa sa grand-mère pendant qu’elle réfléchissait à ses paroles. Il sourit en voyant l’air de détermination sur son visage. Ils étaient chacun perdus dans leurs pensées quand Scorpius les rejoignit.  
\- « Hello ! » s’écria Scorpius d’une voix joyeuse en se laissant tomber à côté d’eux. « Comment était votre cours ? »  
\- « Très intéressant merci. Severus n’est pas venu avec toi ? » S’enquit Albus.  
\- « Non il a décidé de rester avec ses amis. » répondit Scorpius, disant les derniers mots avec dédain ce qui fit sourire Lily et Al qui échangèrent un regard. « Il n’avait pas du tout l’air d’en avoir envie mais il semblait penser que tu ne voudrais pas de lui avec nous Lily. »  
Ça serra le cœur de Lily.  
\- « Dis-lui que ça ne me dérange pas, il peut venir la prochaine fois. » dit immédiatement Lily. « Surtout si ça lui permet de ne pas trainer avec les futurs Mangemorts » ajouta-t’elle en murmurant.  
Ça fit sourire Scorpius et Albus et celui-ci décida qu’il était temps de changer de sujet.  
\- « Ça vous tente un combat à l’épée ? » S’exclama Al. « À trois mais chacun pour soi, mais on laisse d’abord Lily se familiariser avec le maniement d’une poupée avec une épée. »  
Les deux autres hochèrent la tête avec enthousiasme et ils transfigurèrent chacun un clone et une épée. Ils en étaient à leur cinquième combat, Lily et Scorpius ayant décidé de faire équipe contre Al quand Sirius passa devant eux en retirant son T-Shirt. Al était tellement distrait par le torse bien défini de Sirius qu’il ne remarqua pas le regard furieux de Scorpius ni que le clone de celui-ci avait décapité le sien, jusqu’à ce que le clone de Scorpius lui donne un coup d’épée dans la jambe.  
\- « Aïe ! » cria Al. « Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? » S’exclama-t’il d’un air incrédule et indigné en voyant l’expression satisfaite de son meilleur ami, le sourire suffisant de Lily et la tête décapitée de son clone contre son genou.  
\- « Ça ne serait pas arrivé si tu ne t’étais pas laissé distraire ! » Siffla Scorpius assez bas pour que Sirius n’entende pas, il s’était tourné vers eux avec curiosité en entendant le cri d’Albus. « Sérieux Al ?! Parfois j’ai l’impression que tu perds toute ton intelligence dès qu’un mec torse nu passe près de toi et ça veut dire beaucoup vu ton niveau ! » Continua Scorpius d’un air exaspéré en jetant un regard vers Sirius qui les regardait toujours et s’était arrêté pour essayer de comprendre ce qu’ils se disaient.  
Al rougit et regarda lui aussi Sirius, celui-ci, croisant son regard se retourna et continua à s’avancer vers l’endroit près du lac où les autres Maraudeurs étaient assis. Al balaya son dos du regard et s‘arrêta sur ses fesses avec un air appréciateur. En voyant ça Scorpius lui redonna un coup d’épée dans la cuisse et lui lança un regard désapprobateur quand Al cria de douleur et le fixa du regard et Lily éclata de rire.  
\- « Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? » Voulu savoir Sirius en s’approchant d’eux.  
Ce qui donna des envies de meurtres à Scorpius.  
\- « Rien, Scorpius n’arrête pas de me donner des coups d’épées dans la cuisse c’est tout. » Répondit Al en lançant un regard noir à Scorpius.  
À ce moment-là James et Rémus s’approchèrent également.  
\- « Qu’est-ce qui se passe Patmol ? Hey. Salut Evans ! » s’exclama James en faisant un clin d’œil à Lily. Celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel et ne répondit pas.  
\- « Je ne sais pas, Albus n’arrête pas de crier, apparemment Scorpius lui donne des coups d’épées dans la cuisse. » Répondit Sirius d’un ton amusé. Scorpius le fusilla du regard. James les regarda tour à tour puis voyant que Sirius était torse nu dit :  
\- « Remets ton t-shirt Padmol, j’ai pas envie que Lily te voit torse nu ! » Sirius haussa les épaules et remit son t-shirt, Scorpius aurait embrassé James pour ça.  
Lily leva les yeux au ciel.  
\- « Oh ce n’est pas pour moi que tu dois t’inquiéter James. » Répondit-elle avec un sourire narquois en jetant un regard à Al et en lui faisant un clin d’œil qui le fit rougir.  
Scorpius ricana à ça ce qui fit Al le fusiller du regard, Remus regarda l’échange avec un air amusé, James lui, lança un regard noir à Al que celui-ci ne vit pas et Sirius regarda tout le monde avec un air désintéressé.  
\- « Ah et appelez-moi Al. » Dit Al en passant la main dans ses cheveux. Les autres hochèrent la tête.  
Al répara son clone et lui fit reprendre son épée.  
\- « En garde ! Je vous accorde ce point mais ce sera bien le seul que vous aurez à partir de maintenant. » Scorpius roula des yeux mais releva son clone et Lily fit de même avec le sien. Ils se lancèrent dans un combat acharné. James, Sirius et Remus les regardèrent pendant un moment puis retournèrent de là où ils venaient.  
Lily attendit qu’ils soient assis pour jeter un charme de silence autour d’eux et arrêter le combat.  
\- « Alors comme ça tu aimes bien Sirius ? » demanda-t’elle d’un air intéressé.  
Al se passa la main sur le visage.  
\- « Pas spécialement, il n’est pas vraiment mon type mais il faut avouer qu’il est bien foutu. » Scorpius renifla à ça. Al lui jeta un regard ennuyé puis continua : « Je suis gay et je suis adolescent, c’est normal que quand un mec bien foutu passe torse nu devant moi je sois distrait. Tous les autres mecs adolescents le sont quand ils voient passer une jolie fille, je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait différent pour les gays, et puis vous avez vu ses muscles ?! » Scorpius leva les yeux au ciel et ne répondis rien et Lily rigola.


	6. Déclaration de guerre

Quelques jours plus tard, alors que Scorpius et lui retournaient vers leur salle commune après leur dernier cours de la journée, Albus eu un mauvais pressentiment. Il eut juste le temps de créer un bouclier devant Scorpius avant que deux jets de lumières traversèrent le couloir. Un des deux se désintégra contre le bouclier et l’autre le toucha en plein ventre. Il se plia en deux sous la douleur, il avait l’impression qu’il allait vomir.

\- « Al ! Est-ce que ça va ? » S’écria Scorpius en sortant sa baguette, jetant un sort de bouclier devant Al et en lui lançant un regard inquiet.

Celui-ci ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais à la place cracha plusieurs limaces. Plusieurs rires retentirent autour d’eux. Albus palit en voyant les limaces et Scorpius crut qu’il allait vraiment vomir en plus de continuer à cracher les limaces. Scorpius chercha du regard les responsables bien qu’il ait déjà une petite idée, quand il vit Sirius et James plusieurs mètres au loin il n’eut plus aucun doute. Ils avaient tous les deux leurs baguettes en mains et avaient l’air extrêmement fiers et ravis d’eux-mêmes. Il eut envie de leur jeter un sort en représailles mais un seul regard à Al le dissuada, il était extrêmement pale et avait l’air sur le point de s’évanouir alors qu’il continuait à vomir des limaces. Scorpius grimaça, Al détestait les limaces, elles le dégoutaient profondément, ainsi que les escargots à vrai dire, ce n’était pas une phobie à proprement parler car il n’en avait pas peur mais il refusait de les toucher. Même pour les potions il utilisait un sort de lévitation avec un air de pur dégout sur le visage. C’était pour cette raison que ce sort était le sort interdit numéro 1 dans leur guerre des farces contre le frère et le cousin d’Albus, James et Fred seconds. Ils le lui avaient lancé une  fois et la vengeance d’Al avait été terrible. Scorpius décida d’amener Al dans une classe vide en attendant que le sort cesse. Son ami ne supporterait pas de perdre le contrôle et se montrer vulnérable devant les autres élèves. Avant d’entrer dans la classe, Scorpius jeta un dernier regard à Sirius et James qui avaient déjà perdu un peu de leur sourire arrogant en voyant l’extrême pâleur d’Al. Quand un air d’inquiétude passa sur leur visage Scorpius suivit leur regard pour voir ce qui l’avait provoqué, il vit le regard froid et calculateur d’Albus qui promettait une vengeance digne de ce nom, même lui en eut des frissons.

Il installa Al sur une chaise dans la classe et fit apparaitre un seau qu’il lui donna. Puis il ferma la porte à clef et lança des sorts de silence et d’alarme pour si quelqu’un cherchait à ouvrir la porte. Il alla s’assoir à côté d’Albus et commença à le caresser en cercle dans le dos. Il ne tenta pas de le faire parler, sachant très bien qu’Albus ne lui répondrait pas de peur d’avaler une des limaces.

Au bout d’un vingtaine de minute il fut certain que le sort était terminé. Il invoqua un verre et le remplit d’eau puis le tendit à Al qui se rinça la bouche avec. Pendant qu’Al remplissait à nouveau le verre d’eau et le buvait cette fois, Scorpius fit disparaitre le seau et son contenu. Il attendit qu’Albus ait repris quelques couleurs puis lui donna une chocogrenouille qu’il avait dans sa poche. Celui-ci lui lança un regard reconnaissant et la mangea, se sentant déjà mieux. Puis il se leva avec un air féroce dans le regard.

\- « Si c’est la guerre qu’ils veulent ils l’auront. Ils ne vont pas savoir ce qui va leur tomber dessus. » Déclara Al avec force.

\- « Ne leur en veut pas trop, ils ne savaient pas pour les limaces après tout. Et on est leur cible simplement parce que tu fais semblant de draguer Lily quand James est dans les parages. » Dit Scorpius d’un air inquiet.

\- « Ne t’inquiètes pas, on ne va pas trop leur faire de mal » répondit Al en faisant un geste vague de la main. « On va simplement leur faire ce qu’ils détestent le plus. Et à ton avis que détestent le plus deux purs Gryffondors, surtout à cette époque ? » Continua-t’il avec une lueur machiavélique dans le regard.

\- « Tout ce qui est Serpentard » répondit Scorpius dans un souffle avec un sourire tout aussi machiavélique.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et laissèrent échapper un rire de méchants :

\- « MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHA. »

Puis ils éclatèrent de rire. Ils terminaient toujours la création d’une idée de farce de cette manière depuis qu’ils avaient aidé James et Fred à faire une farce à l’ex d’une de leurs cousines. Ce jour-là ils s’étaient un peu emballés et avaient mis au point la farce quasiment à deux en terminant à chaque fois la phrase de l’autre. James leur avait dit qu’ils ressemblaient à deux méchants en train de préparer la domination du monde et qu’il ne manquait que le rire machiavélique à la fin. Al et Scorpius s’étaient regardés et avaient immédiatement éclaté d’un grand rire machiavélique pour le plus grand plaisir de James et Fred.

xxXXXxx

Le lendemain ils étaient assis à la table des Serpentards tourné vers celle des Gryffondors, ils attendaient avec impatience l’arrivée des Maraudeurs. Quand ceux-ci passèrent les portes, ils levèrent le sort de glamour qu’ils avaient jeté sur Sirius et James. Tout le monde dans la Grande Salle eut le souffle coupé puis éclatèrent de rire quand ils virent leurs cheveux prendre une teinte vert Serpentard avec des touches d’argent dedans, l’écusson des Serpentards sur leurs cous et les mots « Vive Serpentard, c’est la meilleure des maisons » écrits sur leurs faces. James et Sirius furent décontenancés, échangèrent un regard puis un air d’horreur pure quand ils se virent.  Ils eurent juste le temps de voir le sourire narquois d’Al et Scorpius puis sortirent de la Grande Salle pour essayer d’arranger ça. À côté d’eux Severus était en admiration.

\- « Comment avez-vous fait ça ? Ce n’est pas possible de le faire en une fois et surtout pas en si peu de temps, ils venaient à peine de mettre les pieds dans la Grande Salle. »

Al et Scorpius se rapprochèrent de lui et regardèrent autour d’eux pour être surs que personne ne faisaient attention à ce qu’ils disaient, mais tout le monde étaient trop occupé à parler de James et Sirius pour ça. Pour faire bonne mesure Severus décida de jeter un Assurdiato sur les personnes autour d’eux, Al et Scorpius le remercièrent du regard.

\- « On a jeté les sorts pendant qu’ils dormaient. C’est pour ça qu’on est monté se coucher si tôt. On est ressorti du dortoir désillusionnés et on est entré dans la salle commune des Gryffondors avec un préfet qui terminait sa ronde, on a attendu dans leur salle commune un long moment pour être sûr qu’ils dormaient puis on est monté leur jeté les sorts. Quand on a eu finit on leur a jeté un glamour, on n’a eu qu’à le lever quand ils sont entré dans la Grande Salle. » Expliquèrent Al et Scorpius très fier d’eux et Severus ne put s’empêcher d’être impressionné.

\- « La prochaine fois comptez moi dedans. » Leur dit-il en levant les Assurdiato.

\- « Pas de soucis ! » Lui répondirent Al et Scorpius d’une seule voix avec un sourire digne du chat du Cheshire.

Quelques temps plus tard James et Sirius rentrèrent dans la Grande Salle, ils n’avaient pas réussi à faire partir les enchantements et avaient donc décidé d’attendre qu’ils disparaissent d’eux-mêmes et d’aller déjeuner même s’ils leur en coutaient de se promener comme ça. Ils s’assirent à la table des Gryffondors exactement en face de Scorpius et Albus, tous les quatre échangèrent un regard lourd de sens : la guerre était déclarée.


	7. Rendez-vous dans une classe vide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolée pour le retard, voici la suite :

 

 

 

Ça faisait déjà plusieurs jours que la guerre était lancée entre les Maraudeurs et Al, Scorpius et occasionnellement Severus. Il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu’au moins une farce soit faite de chaque côté. Si pour Albus et Scorpius les farces résultaient plus de taquineries et de revanches ce n’était pas le cas pour celles de James et Sirius. James était jaloux de leur relation avec Lily et le leur faisait payer, ce qui ennuyait grandement Al, Scorpius pouvait le voir. Al n’avait pas l’habitude d’être la victime de blagues faites pour une humiliation pure et simple. Contre les Seconds, comme Albus et Scorpius avaient fini par appeler James et Fred II, leurs blagues se faisaient dans la bonne entente et la taquinerie, jamais pour humilier. Et s’ils le faisaient par inadvertance les responsables culpabilisaient et faisaient tout ce qui était en leur pouvoir pour se faire pardonner. À la fin d’une farce bien faite ils allaient même congratuler l’initiateur.

Lily n’approuvait pas et le leur avait fait savoir mais elle essayait surtout de faire cesser James et Sirius, ayant compris que c’étaient eux qui lançaient les hostilités à chaque fois. Le reste de l’école s’amusait bien et donnait même des idées aux deux groupes.

xxXXXxx

Al grommela en entrant dans la salle commune de Serpentard, James l’avait touché avec un sort qui avait changé ses vêtements en vêtements de filles, il se retrouvait maintenant à porter une jupe et une chemise. Il avait réussi à riposter avec un sort qui faisait qu’à chaque fois qu’il ouvrait la bouche il faisait des bruits d’animaux. _Bien fait, ça lui apprendra_ pensa Albus. _Heureusement que je n’avais pas cours maintenant, j’ai le temps de me changer._ _James lui a un cours de métamorphose avec McGonnagal et il y a peu de chance pour qu’il ait déjà réussit à annuler le sort._ Ricana Al. Il y avait peu de gens dans la salle commune, dans un coin il vit vaguement Michael Zabini le regarder d’un air perplexe, amusé et exaspéré à la fois.

\- « Qu’est-ce qui t’est arrivé cette fois Potter ? » voulu savoir Zabini avec un sourire narquois et en s’approchant de lui « Tu es tombé sur James Potter ou tu aimes simplement te travestir ? »

Albus fronça les sourcils en le regardant approcher.

\- « Quelle est la réponse que tu préfèrerais Zabini ? » répondit-il aussi avec un sourire narquois et en s’approchant de lui jusqu’à ne laisser que quelques centimètres entre eux.

Zabini secoua la tête avec amusement, il regarda les personnes autour de lui, pris un air sérieux puis lui dit :

\- « Tu dois faire attention avec qui tu flirtes Potter, je me fiche pour quelle team tu joues mais ce n’est pas le cas pour tout le monde. Il y a des futurs Mangemorts partout ici et il y en a dans ton dortoir. Ils seraient ravis de te faire savoir ce que eux ils en pensent et tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Apparemment tu ne resteras pas à Poudlard pendant très longtemps alors arrête de flirter avec tous les mecs. Je vois bien que tu fais ça pour provoquer parce que les gens ne sont pas tolérants mais ça va juste t’apporter des problèmes et tu devrais essayer de rester en vie. »

\- « Est-ce que tu t’en fiches parce que tu es tolérant, comme moi ou curieux ? » s’enquit Al avec un air innocent.

Ça fit sourire Zabini.

\- « Tu aimerais bien le savoir n’est-ce pas ? » Répondit-il d’un air taquin.

Al haussa un sourcil et Zabini approcha sa bouche de son oreille.

\- « Je suis tolérant, et peut-être un peu curieux mais comme je te l’ai dit, il vaut mieux faire profil bas, j’ai bientôt fini Poudlard de toute façon. » murmura-t’il avec un petit sourire.

\- « He bien appelle-moi si tu désires satisfaire ta curiosité plus tôt que prévu. » répondit Albus sur le même ton.

Puis il recula, lui fit un clin d’œil et monta se changer.

xxXXXxx

Scorpius et Al sortait du cours de potion, le dernier cours de la journée quand ils virent Zabini arriver vers eux. Albus le regarda d’un air étonné et Scorpius lui jeta un regard noir ce qui amusa grandement Zabini.

\- « Je peux te parler Potter ? » Al le regarda d’un air abasourdi ce qui le fit sourire et acquiesça.

\- « Pas ici, suis-moi. » Zabini fit un signe de tête à Scorpius puis guida Albus dans une salle de classe inutilisée deux étages plus haut.

Il plaça des sortilèges de silences et de privatisations sur la salle, s’assura que la porte était bien fermée et fit signe à Albus de s’assoir. Celui-ci le regardait faire avec amusement. Quand Zabini s’assit à côté de lui il haussa un sourcil d’un air interrogateur.

\- « Je voulais savoir pourquoi tu m’as faites cette proposition alors que je ne t’intéresse pas plus que ça. »

Al le regarda d’un air songeur.

\- « En tout cas pas plus que _lui_. » Ajouta Zabini en insistant sur le lui avec un petit sourire satisfait qui s’agrandit à la vue du rouge qui apparaissait sur les joues d’Albus.

\- « Tu es beaucoup plus observant que ce que la plupart des gens croient. » Zabini roula seulement des yeux et continua à le regarder, attendant toujours une réponse à sa question. 

\- « Non c’est vrai. Je ne peux pas l’avoir alors je fais en sorte de ne pas montrer mon intérêt, peu de gens le remarque. Les seuls qui le font c’est seulement parce qu’ils étaient autour de moi pendant longtemps et qu’ils me connaissent bien. »

Quand Zabini ne répondit pas et continua de le regarder Al soupira.

\- « Tu me plais, juste pas autant. Et toi tu es juste curieux donc tu n’attends pas plus. Je ne pense pas que je l’aurais proposé si ça avait été lui. »

Zabini haussa les sourcils, son expression exprimait clairement son doute.

\- « Bon ok, peut-être que je l’aurais fait. »

\- « Tu sais j’ai remarqué que chaque mec avec qui tu flirtes ont une chose en commun. Ils ne lui ressemblent pas. Pourquoi ? »

Albus resta silencieux un moment, jouant avec le bord de sa robe de sorcier.

\- « J’ai un instinct de conservation tu sais, ce serait de la torture quelqu’un qui lui ressemble sans que ce soit lui. Et puis je le veux lui pas une copie. » Soupira-t’il.

Zabini hocha la tête. Albus le regarda, il avait l’air de se battre avec lui-même.

\- « Alors, tu m’as emmené ici juste pour me questionner ou tu avais une autre idée en tête ? » Demanda Al avec un air innocent.

Zabini pris une inspiration, il avait l’air d’être arrivé à une décision. Il sorti sa baguette et vérifia que tous ses sorts soient toujours en place, Albus sourit d’un air narquois en le regardant.

\- « Il va de soi que ça ne sortira jamais de cette pièce n’est-ce pas ? » Lui demanda Zabini d’un air nerveux, le sourire d’Albus s’agrandit.

\- « Evidemment. »

Albus le regarda sans bouger, attendant qu’il fasse le premier pas, il sembla débattre encore un peu avec lui-même puis s’approcha. Ils étaient séparés que par quelques centimètres maintenant. Albus le regardait avec un sourire rassurant mais ne fit pas mine d’avancer, lui laissant le choix de reculer encore s’il le souhaitait. C’est ce qui donna le courage à Zabini de faire les derniers centimètres et il posa ses lèvres sur celles d’Al. Ils restèrent comme ça quelques secondes puis ils commencèrent à bouger leurs lèvres en tandem. Albus posa une de ses mains dans le bas de son dos et l’autre sur sa joue. Zabini lui passa une de ses mains dans ses cheveux, l’autre s’agrippa à l’épaule d’Albus quand celui-ci fit passer sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure, lui demandant l’accès à sa bouche. Il ouvrit sa bouche et fit se rencontrer leurs langues tentativement. Puis il cessa de réfléchir et laissa son instinct prendre le dessus.

xxXXXxx

Scorpius n’était pas du tout de bonne humeur, il était sur le point d’exploser. Ça faisait longtemps qu’Al était parti il ne savait où avec Zabini et il n’était toujours pas revenu. Il n’arrivait pas à se concentrer. Il était à la bibliothèque avec Severus et essayait de faire son devoir de sortilèges mais il était tellement énervé qu’il faisait des trous dans son parchemin et avait déjà cassé deux plumes. Severus le regardait du coin de l’œil avec un air amusé et agacé mais ne disait rien. Après 5 autres minutes il craqua.

\- « Ça suffit maintenant ! » Dit-il d’un ton brusque qui fit sursauter Scorpius. « Reprend-toi on dirait un satané Poufsouffle. Ça fait depuis que vous êtes arrivé que je te vois comme ça et Merlin sait depuis combien de temps avant. Il ne le remarque peut-être pas ou croit que c’est ton côté protecteur mais moi je le vois et les autres aussi. Autant ton attitude ne fait que m’agacer, autant les autres vont vite comprendre que c’est de la jalousie pure et simple et tu risques des problèmes, surtout avec les Mangemorts en puissance, tu l’as dit toi-même à Potter. » Continua-t’il en murmurant furieusement. « Par Salazar tu es un Serpentard et un Malefoy agit comme tel ! Ne montre pas tes émotions ! »

Scorpius le regarda d’un air penaud. Il rougit quand Lily s’installa à côté de lui et lui dit :

\- « Il a raison Scorpius, tu es transparent. La seule raison pour laquelle Albus n’a pas encore compris c’est parce qu’il pense que tu es hétéro. Et si ça te dérange tant que ça, dis le lui. Qu’est-ce que tu risques ? »

\- « Notre amitié. » marmonna Scorpius. « Il ne s’intéresse pas à moi, il ne m’a jamais montré d’intérêt. »

Severus qui était retourné à son devoir quand Lily était arrivée grogna d’un air incrédule ce qui amena sur lui le regard des deux autres.

\- « C’est normal qu’il ne t’ait jamais montré d’intérêt, tu es son meilleur ami qu’il croit hétéro, il a l’air de tenir à toi plus que tout, il ne va pas risquer de te perdre en faisant ça. Et il a l’air de savoir cacher ses émotions bien mieux que toi. »

\- « Moi non plus je ne veux pas risquer de le perdre. »

\- « C’est différent. » répondit Lily d’une voix douce. « Lui croit que tu es hétéro, il est persuadé qu’il n’a pas le bon sexe et il pense surement que tu serais gêné qu’un garçon te montre de l’intérêt. Et encore plus ton meilleur ami. Toi tu sais que ce ne sera pas le cas, tu as définitivement le bon sexe et il a l’habitude qu’un garçon lui montre de l’intérêt. »

\- « Pour ça faudrait déjà qu’il soit intéressé à la base. » Scorpius répondit en secouant la tête et en regardant ses mains, il manqua le regard exaspéré qu’échangèrent Lily et Severus. « Je vais essayer de mieux cacher mes émotions. »

La discussion étant terminée, Severus pris vraiment conscience que Lily était là. Il rougit, ramassa ses affaires et partit en leur disant au revoir et sans la regarder dans les yeux. Lily le regarda partir d’un air triste.

 Scorpius ouvrit la bouche pour lui parler mais à ce moment-là Albus et Zabini entrèrent dans la bibliothèque. Il les regarda d’un air furieux puis, se rappelant la discussion qu’il venait d’avoir, il se força à adopter un air indifférent. Pas assez vite cependant parce que Zabini l’avait vu et lui fit un sourire narquois, il donna un coup de coude à Albus et lui montra Scorpius d’un signe de tête. Ils se séparèrent et Albus vint s’assoir à la place que Severus avait occupée quelques temps avant. Scorpius attendit qu’Albus dise quelque chose et quand il vit qu’il sortait ses affaires pour son devoir de sortilège il demanda d’un air qu’il espérait indifférent :

\- « Alors que te voulait Zabini ? »

Albus sembla réfléchir à quelle réponse lui donner et lança un coup d’œil à Zabini.

\- « Rien d’important. » Scorpius haussa les sourcils. « Je te le dirais plus tard si tu veux, et pas ici. »

Après le baiser, Zabini et lui avait eu une discussion sur Scorpius, Zabini lui avait dit que Scorpius n’était pas protecteur mais fou de jalousie et Albus avait décidé de le vérifier afin de savoir s’il pouvait agir en fonction de ça, il avait eu du mal à le croire étant persuadé que Scorpius était hétéro. Quand il le lui avait fait remarquer Zabini avait simplement  roulé des yeux d’un air exaspéré. Ça pourrait être sa chance d’être avec Scorpius et sinon d’enfin passer à autre chose. Ou en tout cas il espérait que ce soit une des deux options, avec une très grande préférence pour la première.


	8. Croche-Pied et chocogrenouille

\- « Tu peux me dire ce qu’on fait là exactement Al ? » demanda Scorpius d’un air curieux.

Albus l’avait emmené dans la salle de classe où Zabini et lui s’étaient embrassés. Il fit signe à Scorpius de s’assoir, puis entreprit de lancer des sorts de silences, de privatisation et de verrouillage de porte, il ajouta également un sort d’alarme pour être prévenu si quelqu’un s’approchait trop de la salle, puis, il alla s’assoir à côté de son meilleur ami et l’observa. Celui-ci le regardait d’un air curieux attendant de savoir ce qu’il allait lui raconter. Il plongea son regard dans les yeux gris de Scorpius et essaya de rassembler son courage. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il lui racontait ce qu’il faisait avec ses conquêtes, mais avant il le faisait surtout pour que Scorpius ne se doute pas des sentiments qu’il éprouvait pour lui. Maintenant il allait le lui dire avec la possibilité que Scorpius retourne ses sentiments. Il devait analyser ses réactions tout faisant en sorte que Scorpius ne le remarque pas. Scorpius haussa un sourcil attendant une réponse à sa question. Albus pris une profonde inspiration et répondit :

\- « Zabini m’a fait promettre que ça ne sortirait pas de cette pièce. Comme je sais que tu m’aurais cuisiné pour savoir je t’ai emmené ici pour ne pas briser ma promesse. »

Scorpius ricana.

\- « Je suis sûr que ce n’est pas ce qu’entendait Zabini par là. » Scorpius secoua sa tête avec un regard affectueux.

Ça fit rire Albus.

\- « Non surement pas non. » dit-il en souriant bien qu’il soit sûr que ça ne dérangeait pas Zabini que Scorpius le sache, après tout ce n’est pas comme si Scorpius allait le raconter à tout le monde ou avoir une réaction homophobe.

\- « Alors ? »

\- « He bien, je lui avais fait une proposition et il voulait m’en parler. »

\- « Quelle proposition ? » demanda Scorpius d’un air suspicieux en perdant son sourire.

\- « Je lui avais dit que s’il voulait expérimenter avec un mec avant de quitter Poudlard je voulais bien l’aider. » répondit Albus en se tordant les mains.

\- « Et ? » demanda Scorpius d’une voix neutre quand il vit qu’Al n’avait pas l’intention de continuer.

\- « Et il voulait savoir pourquoi je lui proposais ça s’il ne m’intéressait pas plus que ça. » répondit Al nerveusement en se passant la langue sur les lèvres. Scorpius avait mis son masque Malefoy en place, ça le rendait nerveux, il n’arrivait pas à le lire. « Je lui ai dit que c’était parce que je ne pouvais pas avoir la personne que je voulais, que lui était juste curieux et que donc ça ne nous engagerait à rien. » voyant Scorpius ouvrir la bouche avec un air interrogateur Albus s’empressa d’ajouter : « Au bout d’un moment à se battre avec lui-même il a cédé et on s’est embrassés pendant 5/10 minutes. »

Scorpius pâlit et ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs, il se battait avec lui-même pour garder un air impassible et indifférent, vu qu’il n’arriverait jamais à feindre la joie à cette nouvelle. Albus avait vu ses réactions et avait l’impression d’avoir des millions de papillons dans son ventre. Peut-être que Zabini avait raison finalement, il devait attendre avant d’agir pourtant, au cas où il se serait trompé sur la raison de ses réactions. De toute façon maintenant était le pire des moments pour se déclarer, tu n’avoues pas tes sentiments à ton meilleur ami dont tu as été amoureux depuis des années juste après lui avoir dit que tu as embrassé un autre mec pendant 10 minutes. Donc Albus décida de changer de sujet.

\- «  J’ai réfléchi à propos du retourneur de temps. » commença Al, Scorpius lui donna immédiatement toute son attention, content du changement de sujet et d’avoir autre chose sur lequel se concentrer. Il fit un petit signe de tête à Albus pour lui dire qu’il écoutait et qu’il pouvait continuer.

\- « Donc j’ai repensé aux retourneurs de temps normaux, le nombre de tour équivaut au nombre d’heure qu’on remonte. Mais dans notre cas c’est la cendre qui a décidé du nombre de temps remonté, alors je pense que le nombre de tour équivaut pour nous au nombre de temps qu’on reste dans le passé. Comme on n’a fait qu’un seul tour c’est soit une semaine, un mois ou une année. Je pense que ce sera un mois. »

Scorpius hocha la tête, ça faisait sens.

\- « Pourquoi tu penses que ce sera un mois ? » demanda Scorpius d’un air intrigué.

\- « Parce que je n’ai pas envie que ce soit un an et que si c’est une semaine alors on a déjà raté le coche. » répondit Albus en rougissant.

Scorpius qui s’était attendu à une réponse pleine de logique le regarda avec de grands yeux puis éclata de rire.

\- « On devrait peut-être aller en parler à Dumbledore, tu ne crois pas ? » demanda Scorpius après s’être calmé. Albus hocha la tête, se leva et annula tous les sorts qu’il avait jeté puis il fit signe à Scorpius de le suivre vers le bureau du directeur.

\- « Autant y aller directement. » 

#

\- « Ouagadougou ! » s’écria Scorpius à la statue qui gardait le bureau de Dumbledore mais celle-ci refusa de bouger. « On n’a vraiment pas de chance avec ses mots de passe. » commenta Scorpius à Al qui s’était assis contre le mur quand il avait vu que la statue refusait de bouger. « Comment tu vas ? Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas aller à l’infirmerie ? »

\- « Oui t’inquiètes. » le rassura Al. Scorpius parut sceptique et avait envie d’argumenter mais en voyant l’expression d’Albus il n’insista pas.

Ils s’étaient élancés dans le couloir vers le bureau du directeur avec une seule idée en tête : y être le plus vite possible. À cause de ça Albus n’avait pas remarqué et n’avait donc pas pu éviter le sortilège de Croche-Pied qu’on lui avait lancé en haut des escaliers. Il avait dévalé les escaliers. Ayant utilisé ses bras pour protéger sa tête il avait extrêmement mal à ceux-ci. Il était sûr que le lendemain ses bras seraient couvert de bleus, le reste de son corps aussi d’ailleurs. Il avait mal partout, il devrait peut-être quand même aller à l’infirmerie pour vérifier qu’il n’ait rien de casser.

\- « Tu crois que c’était James et Sirius ? » demanda Scorpius en le sortant de ses pensées et en serrant les poings. Il avait été mort de peur quand il avait vu Albus dévaler les escaliers et si jamais il découvrait les coupables il le leur ferait payer.

\- « Non. » répondit Al en secouant sa tête. « Ils veulent m’humilier pas me tuer. »

Ce qui eut le don d’énerver encore plus Scorpius, ces idiots auraient pu le tuer, si jamais il mettait la main sur eux… Pour se changer les idées il commença à chercher dans ses poches pour voir s’il n’y avait pas des chocogrenouilles. Il avait pris l’habitude de toujours en avoir avec lui, on ne savait jamais quand on aurait besoin de chocolat.

\- « Tu veux une chocogrenouille ? » Proposa Scorpius à Al.

Alors que celui-ci allait prendre le chocogrenouille que lui offrait son ami la gargouille qui montait la garde devant le bureau de Dumbledore se mit sur le côté pour leur ouvrir le passage. Ils la regardèrent d’un air un peu choqué puis montèrent les marches. Arrivés devant les portes du bureau Scorpius n’y tint plus.

\- « Comment a-t’on put passer de Ouagadougou à Chocogrenouille comme mot de passe ?! »

\- « J’avais entendu votre discussion la dernière fois et je me suis dit que ce serait chouette d’utiliser des friandises comme mot de passe. » répondit la voix amusée de Dumbledore qui venait de derrière la porte. « Entrez et dites-moi ce qui me vaut le plaisir de votre visite. »

Avant d’entrer Albus ne put s’empêcher de murmurer à Scorpius :

\- « Tu vois que c’était toujours des friandises qu’il utilisait comme mot de passe quand mon père était à l’école. »

Scorpius rigola doucement en entrant. Ils s’assirent sur les chaises devant le bureau du directeur.

\- « Alors que me vaut votre visite ? » demanda gentiment le directeur.

\- « On voulait avoir des nouvelles à propos du retourneur de temps, professeur. J’ai réfléchi à tout ça et je suis arrivé à la conclusion que le nombre de tour correspondait au nombre de temps dans le futur mais je n’arrivais pas à savoir à combien de temps ça correspondait. Une semaine, un mois ou une année. »

Dumbledore hocha la tête tout en le regardant avec intérêt.

\- « Des amis au Département des Mystères l’ont analysé et après lui avoir fait subir des sorts dont ils n’ont pas voulu me parler, ils sont arrivés à la conclusion que le nombre de tour représente le nombre de mois. » Albus et Scorpius laissèrent échapper un soupir de soulagement à ces mots. Scorpius aperçut la fierté dans le regard d’Al d’avoir su deviné correctement.

\- « Quand ça fera un mois exactement il faudra que vous mettiez le retourneur autour de vos cous, pour plus de sureté il faudrait mieux que vous soyez à l’endroit exact où vous êtes apparus. Je garderai le retourneur de temps pour éviter que vos camarades ne l’aperçoivent et veuillent jouer avec. Vous viendrez le chercher peu de temps avant votre heure de départ. » leur annonça Dumbledore puis en montrant un petit coffre à côté du Choixpeau il continua : « Je l’ai mis à l’abri dans ce coffre, de cette manière si jamais je dois m’absenter abruptement ce jour-là, vous savez où il se trouve. » Il fit quelque mouvement avec sa baguette magique. « Désormais vous et moi sommes les seuls à pouvoir l’ouvrir. »

Les deux jeunes gens hochèrent la tête.

\- « Vous êtes-vous bien intégré ? Vos camarades de classes sont-ils accueillant ? »

\- « Oui et certains plus que d’autres d’ailleurs professeur. » répondit Scorpius avec aigreur. Albus rougit en entendant sa réponse sachant qu’il parlait de Zabini. Dumbledore haussa les sourcils mais ne releva pas, il se contenta de hocher la tête puis de leur dire au revoir.

#

Ils étaient vers leur route pour leur salle commune quand ils tombèrent sur Lily. Quand elle les vit elle courut faire un câlin à Albus, elle le lâcha précipitamment quand elle le vit grimacer de douleur.

\- « Oh je suis vraiment désolée ! » s’écria-t’elle en se mordant la lèvre.

\- « Ce n’est rien Lils. » lui sourit Albus.

\- « J’ai  appris ce qui t’est arrivé, ne me dit pas que c’est James et Sirius tout de même ?! »

\- « Non je ne pense pas, ils ne cherchent pas à me tuer et si ça avait été eux ils seraient restés dans les parages pour voir leur petit farce à l’œuvre. Et ils n’étaient pas dans les environs. » la rassura Albus. « J’ignore qui c’était par contre. »

Lily fronça les sourcils.

\- « Viens je t’emmène à l’infirmerie pour vérifier que tu ailles vraiment bien. Et n’essaye même pas de m’amadouer pour y échapper. »

Devant l’air déterminé de la jeune femme il décida de se laisser trainer à l’infirmerie sans rouspéter.  


	9. Visite à l'infirmerie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou! Désolée pour le grand retard mais je n'ai pas su poster avant. Comme maintenant je suis en blocus et qu'après j'ai mes examens je ne vais plus poster toutes les semaines. Je ne pense pas que je vais poster avant la fin de mes exams (c'est-à-dire fin juin) mais c'est possible que je le fasse. Encore désolée. Ce chapitre est un peu plus long j'espère que ça m'aidera à me faire pardonner! N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews et me donner votre avis. Bon chapitre! :)

\- « J’ai entendu que tu étais tombé dans les escaliers hier, comment tu vas ? » demanda Severus une fois qu’il fut assis à côté d’Albus et Scorpius.

Scorpius lança un regard à la table des Gryffondors, Lily avait l’air inquiète et remuait sur son siège comme si elle avait peur qu’on jette un sort à Albus même si tous les profs étaient là. James lui avait l’air furieux et leur lançaient des regards meurtriers. Scorpius se demanda à nouveau s’il n’était pas à l’origine du sort qui avait envoyé Al en bas des escaliers. Il repoussa ses doutes dans un coin de son esprit, il était plutôt d’accord avec Al sur le fait que ce n’était pas le style des Maraudeurs mais il préférait garder un œil sur eux au cas où.

\- « Je n’ai rien de casser, pas de commotion cérébrale non plus. J’ai juste des bleus gigantesques et douloureux. » répondit Albus en remplissant son assiette.

\- « Tu crois que ce sont Potter et Black qui t’ont fait ça ? » demanda Severus d’un ton mordant mais avec un peu d’inquiétude.

Albus eut un air ennuyé et se servit du jus de citrouille.

\- « Non. Comme je l’ai déjà dit à tout le monde qui me le demande ce n’est pas leur style. Ils ne veulent pas me tuer. » dit-il en prenant une gorgée de son jus.

Severus avait un air plus que sceptique et allait argumenter quand il vit Al lâcher son verre et porter les mains à sa gorge. Il avait les yeux écarquillés et il respirait avec effort.

\- « Al ! Qu’est-ce que tu as ? » s’écria Scorpius avec inquiétude. « Professeur Dumbledore ! Il n’arrive plus à respirer ! » commença-t’il à paniquer. Celui-ci se précipita immédiatement vers lui et l’emmena à l’infirmerie avec l’aide d’un Scorpius sous le choc. Lily se précipita vers Severus, tout le reste de la Grande Salle était encore sous le choc et ne bougeait pas.

\- « Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ?! »

\- « Je n’en ait aucune idée ! On discutait, il a bu et … » Un air d’horreur passa sur leurs deux visages et ils fixèrent le jus de citrouille qui s’était renversé sur la table quand Albus avait lâché son verre.

\- « Tu ne crois pas que le jus de citrouille pourrait être empoisonné ? » lui demanda Lily dans un murmure.

\- « Non. N’importe qui aurait pu le boire et je pense qu’il était visé vu ce qui s’est passé hier. Ça devait être dans son verre. Il n’a pas vérifié vu qu’il était en train de me parler. » lui répondit Severus sur le même ton en se sentant un peu coupable.

\- « Ce n’est pas ta faute Sev, c’est la faute de ceux qui lui ont fait ça. » lui dit Lily en mettant sa main sur son épaule. Severus lui répondit par un hochement de tête puis sortit deux fioles de son sac de cours. Lily comprit immédiatement ce qu’il voulait faire alors pendant qu’il remplissait une des fioles avec ce qui restait de liquide dans le verre, elle prit l’autre et la remplit de jus de citrouille qui était encore dans le pichet. Ils prirent le verre et coururent à l’infirmerie en espérant que si Albus avait vraiment été empoisonné, ils n’arriveraient pas trop tard.

#

\- « Professeur Dumbledore, Madame Pomfresh ! » crièrent Severus et Lily d’une même voix en entrant en courant dans l’infirmerie. Ils s’arrêtèrent immédiatement et commencèrent à marcher et à essayer de reprendre leur souffle quand ils virent Mme Pomfresh les fusiller du regard. Quand elle put respirer de nouveau normalement et qu’elle vit qu’ils avaient l’attention de Dumbledore Lily expliqua leur théorie et leur donna la coupe et les flacons. Pendant que Mme Pomfresh lançait des sorts de révélation et faisaient des analyses, Dumbledore leur demanda :

\- « Est-ce que vous avez analysez les liquides ? »

Ils secouèrent tous les deux la tête.

\- « Non, on a préféré les amener tout de suite ici même si on n’était pas certain. » répondit Severus.

\- « Vous avez bien fait jeunes gens et vous aviez raison. C’était dans le verre. Grâce à vous je peux lui donner le bon antidote. Je l’avais stabilisé, j’avais réussi empêché les effets de la potion de s’étendre et l’avait mis sous un sort d’aide à la respiration mais je ne pouvais pas faire plus sans savoir exactement ce qui était la cause de peur de faire empirer les choses. » leur dit Mme Pomfresh en se dirigeant vers une des armoires et après un peu de recherche prit une fiole et la fit boire à Albus.

Tout le monde retint sa respiration quand elle annula les sorts qu’elle avait jeté sur lui. La baguette prête au cas où ça ne fonctionnerait pas comme prévu et qu’elle doive les relancer. Mais au grand soulagement de tous, Albus se mit à respirer, d’abord avec difficulté puis de plus en plus facilement. Scorpius se jeta sur lui et le serra dans ses bras. Mme Pomfresh lança quelques sorts et parut satisfaite.

\- « Il ira bien maintenant, lâcher le sinon il étouffera de nouveau. » dit-elle à Scorpius avec un petit sourire, Scorpius rougit et relâcha Albus. « Je vais le garder ici pour le reste de la journée et la nuit. Il pourra sortir demain si je suis sure qu’il est complètement remis. Vous pouvez aller en cours maintenant, vous pouvez revenir plus tard, il sera peut-être réveillé. »

Il était clair que Scorpius voulait discuter mais en voyant le regard de Dumbledore il se tut et parti de mauvaise grâce, Lily et Severus derrière lui.

\- « Merci énormément les gars. » leur dit-il avec reconnaissance une fois qu’ils furent hors de l’infirmerie, et il les prit dans ses bras tous les deux.

#

Le lendemain midi à diner tout le monde était sur le qui-vive, Lily leur lançait des regards inquiets et elle scannait les tables pour vérifier que personnes n’essayait d’empoisonner Albus de nouveau, Severus et Scorpius faisaient pareil mais arrivaient à le faire plus discrètement. Ça amusa Albus grandement, il ne pensait pas qu’on tenterait de l’empoisonner de nouveau mais il préféra jouer la prudence et lancer des sorts d’indentifications sur sa nourriture et sa boisson. Il avait choisi des sorts plus complexes parce qu’ils étaient durs à maitriser et ses empoisonneurs n’auraient pas penser à un sort pour les contrer si jamais ils étaient assez bêtes pour rejouer la carte de l’empoisonnement. Pour faire bonne mesure il décida de lancer les sorts sur les plats et gobelets de Severus et Scorpius aussi, Lily était trop loin pour qu’il le fasse pour elle mais c’était une sorcière intelligente et il voyait du coin de l’œil qu’elle aussi lançait des sorts sur sa nourriture.

Vers le milieu du repas Zabini s’approcha d’eux.

\- « Ça fait deux agressions maintenant. Tu as une idée de qui a pu faire ça ? » demanda-t’il d’un air concerné. Ça fit grincer des dents à Scorpius mais il se reprit rapidement, pas assez s’il devait en juger par l’air amusé que Zabini lui lança. « Je pense que c’est ceux dont je t’avais dit de te méfier. » insista-t’il.

\- « Possible. Mais je ne vais pas accuser sans preuve ou sans être certain. Si je me trompe ce sera pire. » répondit Albus d’un ton neutre en continuant de manger.

\- « Quelles preuves il te faut encore ? Tu attends de te retrouver à Sainte-Mangouste ?! » s’écria Zabini en levant les bras. Bien qu’en ce moment il ne l’apprécie pas tant que ça, Scorpius était tout à fait d’accord avec lui et ne se gêna pas pour le faire remarquer à Albus. Al se contenta de les regarder et ne leur fit même pas grâce d’une réponse. Zabini poussa un soupir exaspéré. « Comme tu veux mais fait attention à toi. Je t’aime plutôt bien comme gars. » Scorpius se retint de justesse de pousser un grognement irrité. « Ça me ferait de la peine qu’il t’arrive quelque chose de grave. » Sur ces mots Zabini ébouriffa les cheveux d’Albus.

Scorpius serrait tellement fort ses couverts que ses articulations devenaient blanches. Il fixait son verre avec tellement de colère qu’il n’aurait pas été plus étonné que ça s’il avait explosé. L’air entendu et le sourire narquois que Zabini lui envoya ne l’aida pas à se calmer. Heureusement Albus n’avait rien remarqué de son comportement, Severus si par contre et il lui lançait un regard exaspéré.

\- « T’inquiètes Zabini je suis un dur. » répondit Albus en lui faisant un clin d’œil.

En entendant ça les trois autres roulèrent des yeux et Zabini s’en allât en leur faisant un signe de la main. Une fois qu’il fut hors de vue Scorpius demanda :

\- « Tu ne l’appelles pas encore Michael ou Micha ? J’aurais pensé que vous vous appelleriez par vos prénoms maintenant. » en essayant d’être le plus neutre possible. Mais vu le regard d’avertissement que lui envoya Severus il n’avait pas vraiment réussi. Albus, lui, le regardait avec attention et un air calculateur, Scorpius sentit ses entrailles se serrer à ce regard, apparemment ce n’était pas qu’il n’avait pas vraiment réussi il avait carrément lamentablement échoué.

\- « Ce n’est pas parce que je trouve qu’il a un beau cul et que je me le ferais bien qu’il accepterait que je l’appelle par son prénom. »

À ces mots le Serpentard qui était à côté d’eux avala de travers ce qu’il était en train de manger et rougit quand ils le regardèrent tous les trois, vu qu’il était en train de s’étouffer Albus lui tapota le dos et lui donna un peu d’eau. Les deux filles en face de lui échangèrent un regard et s’approchèrent d’Albus.

\- « Je suis désolée de t’annoncer ça mais Zabini ne sera jamais intéressé par toi ! » lui dit la plus proche avec arrogance l’air pas du tout désolée tandis que son amie hochait vigoureusement la tête.

\- « Et alors ? Je n’ai pas dit que je voulais l’épouser, juste que je me le ferais bien. » répliqua Albus en haussant les sourcils. À ce point leur voisin était tellement rouge que Scorpius avait l’impression qu’il allait s’enflammer. « Tu n’as jamais fantasmé sur quelqu’un qui n’était pas intéressé par toi ? ça m’étonnerait vu ta tête… » continua Albus. Scorpius et Severus éclatèrent de rire, leur voisin toussa pour essayer de cacher son rire et les filles rougirent de rage. « De toute façon, il ne sera jamais intéressé par toi non plus, je crois qu’il préfère les personnes blondes. » l’acheva Albus avec un regard appuyé à ses cheveux roux. Puis il jeta un rapide regard à leur voisin qui avait encore plus rougit à cette phrase, ce que Scorpius ne pensait pas être possible, il avait l’impression qu’il pourrait cuire un œuf sur ses joues, il sentait presque la chaleur qui se dégageait de lui, il l’observa passer la main d’un air absent dans ses cheveux blonds avec un petit sourire. Ses amies étaient trop focalisées sur Albus pour se rendre compte de sa réaction, elles avaient une lueur meurtrière dans le regard.

\- « Sale pédé ! Les gens comme toi ne devraient pas être accepté à Poudlard ! N’est-ce pas Greg ? » Albus s’était figé et Greg était maintenant blanc comme un linge. Scorpius se leva immédiatement en entrainant Albus avec lui, d’un air absent il se dit que ça ne devait pas être très sain de passer d’un extrême à l’autre aussi rapidement.

\- « Et c’est maintenant qu’on s’en va. » déclara Scorpius avec urgence et en envoyant un regard d’excuse à Greg qui était toujours figé. « Et sache que ce sont les gens aussi intolérants que vous que Poudlard ne devrait pas accepter. » dit-il aux deux filles qui le regardèrent d’un air outré.

Avec un dernier regard dédaigneux et sans leur laisser le temps de répondre il entraina Albus hors de la Grande Salle, Severus derrière eux. En passant les portes il vit Lily se lever et se dépêcher de les rejoindre, Severus avait l’air un peu mal à l’aise mais ne dit rien. Ne recevant aucune réponse quand elle demanda ce qui s’était passé elle se contenta de les suivre. Scorpius les emmena jusqu’à la salle commune des Serpentards, Zabini qui était déjà là s’approcha d’eux avec un air interrogateur, il haussa un sourcil en voyant Lily mais ne commenta pas et comme lui non plus ne reçut pas de réponse à part un haussement d’épaule de la part de Lily, il les suivit jusqu’au dortoir des sixièmes années.

Scorpius eut envie de lui claquer la porte du dortoir au nez mais il se retint en se disant qu’Albus allait avoir besoin de tous les alliés possibles s’il comptait continuer sur cette voie. Donc pour Albus il allait devoir le supporter. Zabini ricana en le regardant comme s’il savait exactement ce qui venait de se passer dans sa tête et il dut se retenir de lui envoyer son poing dans la figure. Il privatisa et silença le dortoir puis se tourna vers Albus les mains sur les hanches.

\- « Pourquoi tu as dit ça ? Tu cherches les problèmes ma parole ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu cherches toujours à choquer ? »

Albus qui s’était assis en tailleur sur son lit leva les yeux au ciel.

\- « Pitié, si j’avais voulu choqué je leur aurais donné des détails. » Puis en voyant les regards interrogateurs de Lily et Zabini il ajouta : « En gros j’ai dit assez fort que tu avais un beau cul Zabini et que je me le ferais bien. Nos voisins l’ont entendu. Le gars avait l’air plutôt d’accord avec moi. » rigola Albus en faisant un clin d’œil à Zabini puis redeviens sérieux. « Mais les filles ont tenu des propos homophobes parce que je leur ai dit qu’elles n’avaient aucunes chances avec toi. » Lily était furieuse et Zabini exaspéré.

\- « Mais qu’est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi Potter ?! Je te dis qu’il y a beaucoup de chance que ce soit de futurs Mangemorts qui soient derrières tes attaques, c’est-à-dire des Serpentards, et toi tu confirmes leurs soupçons concernant ton orientation sexuelle en le criant à la table des Serpentards au lieu de faire profil bas ?! » dit-il avec irritation. Il prit une profonde inspiration pour essayer de se calmer puis avec un petit sourire il ajouta : « Et puis s’il te plait, s’il devait se passer quelque chose comme ça entre nous ce serait tellement moi qui me ferait ton cul et pas l’inverse. »

\- « Ça c’est ce que tu crois Michael, tu peux toujours de dire ça le soir en t’endormant ou en dormant mais on sait tous les deux qui serait au-dessus. » répondit Albus avec un clin d’œil. « Mais sérieusement ce n’est pas parce que je me fais attaquer que je vais changer. Je sais ce que je suis et j’en suis fier. Tous les gays sont dans le placard dans cette école. Il faut que quelqu’un se batte pour leur droit. »

\- « Alors tu fais ça pour que les autres ne se sentent pas seuls et apprennent à se défendre ? » s’exaspéra Scorpius.

Albus haussa les sourcils et croisa les bras.

\- « En partie mais majoritairement pour une autre raison. » répondit-il d’un ton las. En voyant les regards interrogateurs et passablement énervés il continua : « En faisant mon coming-out je vais énerver ceux qui m’ont attaqué et ils vont se montrer, c’est plus facile de combattre ses ennemis quand tu sais qui ils sont. »

\- « Ou alors c’était pour d’autres raisons que ton homosexualité que tu t’es fait attaquer et maintenant tu auras les Mangemorts homophobes sur ton dos aussi. » lui fit remarquer Scorpius qui n’était pas prêt pas à accepter la validité de son argument. « Tu es inconscient ! Tu viens carrément de te dessiner une cible dans le dos ! »

\- « C’était un risque à prendre Scorp. » lui répondit Albus d’un ton sans appel en soutenant son regard. Scorpius soupira en levant les bras au ciel et abandonna la partie. « Et puis je sais que c’est pour mon homosexualité qu’on m’a attaqué. »

\- « Comment ça ? » Demanda tous les autres d’une même voix. Albus chercha quelque chose dans son sac puis en sorti un morceau de parchemin et le leur donna.

Dessus il était marqué **« Rentre chez toi sale pédale ! La prochaine fois on sera plus aussi gentils, te faire tomber dans les escaliers et t’empoisonner c’est RIEN par rapport à ce qu’on te réserve. Tu es un traitre à ton sang ! Comment un Serpentard, et un Sang-Pur en plus, peut être une tarlouze, c’est dégoutant ! »**

\- « C’était sur ma table de chevet à côté de mon lit à l’infirmerie. »

Ils avaient tous des têtes dégoutées et regardait le mot comme s’ils voulaient le bruler. Albus le rangea à l’abri dans son sac.

\- « Qu’est-ce que tu vas en faire ? » lui demanda Severus.

\- « Le garder et puis je compte bien le montrer à Dumbledore une fois que je suis sûr des coupables. » Ils hochèrent tous la tête à sa réponse.

\- « L’un de vous devrait ramener Evans du côté des Gryffondors avant qu’il n’y ait beaucoup de Serpentards dans la salle commune et qu’ils ne lui cherchent des problèmes. » décréta Michael une fois certain que la conversation était terminée.

\- « Je vais y aller avec elle. » dit Albus en se levant. Il secoua la tête d’un air affectueux en voyant Scorpius se lever pour les accompagner avec un air qui disait qu’il n’accepterait aucune discussion sur ce sujet. Une fois à la porte il se tourna vers Michael avec un sourire narquois : « Tu devrais parler à Greg, tu as l’air de l’intéresser. »

Michael leva les yeux au ciel mais ne put s’empêcher de demander son nom de famille.

\- « Aucune idée, mais c’est un blond et il était avec deux filles une rousse et une brune qui t’aiment bien et qui sont homophobes. Et je suis sûr qu’avec lui tu peux avoir la position que tu voudras, mais ne te borne pas à une seule tu risques de passer à côté de beaucoup d’amusement. Bonne chasse » lui dit-il avec un clin d’œil. Il éclata de rire en voyant qu’il avait réussi à le faire rougir.

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà j'espère que vous avez aimé n'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires pour me donner vos avis.


End file.
